


Cycles

by spencerreld (plantmajor)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Menstrual Cycles, Periods, its about periods, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmajor/pseuds/spencerreld
Summary: the bau gets a fairy godmother for those on their time of the month





	Cycles

“Uggggghhhh.” Prentiss groaned, walking into the bullpen looking worse than ever. Her tangled hair was up in a messy ponytail, and her clothing was a bit crumpled, like she’d barely had time to put it on. She sat down at her desk, dropping her purse and slamming her head on her desk with another groan. “I hate my life.” 

Morgan and Reid, who’d been there for a while already, shared a glance. Reid looked a bit worried, but Morgan had a grin plastered on his face. “Need some chocolate?” He asked with a small chuckle and Reid’s mouth formed into a small ‘o’.

“Don’t even try, Derek Morgan.” Prentiss said, raising her a head a little to shoot a Hotch-worthy glare at him. “But if you do have chocolate, that would be great.”

Morgan did nothing but laugh again, going back to his work. Reid continue to stare, though, a frown slowly forming on his face. “Wait, are you on your..?”

Prentiss smirked a little, amusement at Spencer’s innocence taking over her pain for a second. “Yes, Dr. Reid. I, Emily Prentiss, a female, are on my period.” A small chuckle from Morgan again and she kicked him, the chuckle turning into a cry of pain.

Emily snorted. “You think that hurts? Try having ovaries.” She muttered, putting a strand of her loose black hair behind her ear and leaning back against her chair. 

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, two aquamarine colored pills were sitting in front of her. She looked at Morgan, who scribbling away at some file, then at Reid, who was a light shade of pink as he read through a few files. His messenger bag was open, and Emily smiled a little, grabbing her water bottle and swallowing the pills. 

o o o

“You too?” JJ muttered, walking over to the coffee machine. Next to her, Prentiss leaned against the wall, holding a mug of coffee. “At least we have the same cycle.”

“My cramps have never been worse, and this morning, I bled through two pairs of pants before I could get out of the apartment.” The black-haired female sighed, grabbing a sugar packet and adding some of it to her coffee. “But I took some Ibuprofen earlier, so I’m a bit better.”

JJ smiled. “Honestly, same. Mine came super late this month though. I was hoping I would skip mine.” 

“Last time I had a month free from hell was two years ago.” Emily began to move closer to her friend, but suddenly stopped, gripping her mug. “Shit. Do you have an extra pad? Or tampon? Honestly, at this point, I don’t care; just something.”

“I wish I could say yes,” JJ bit her lip. “I just used my last one. Second days are the worst.”

“Preach, sister.”

“I was actually just about to grab lunch and buy some, wanna come with?”

Prentiss grinned, taking her final sip of coffee before setting down her mug. “I would be honored, SSA Jennifer Jareau.”

JJ laughed, and watched as her friend grabbed her bag before the two made their way out. “Wait, lemme just grab my bag.” The blonde said, leading the way to her office, opening the door and grabbing her bag. 

She opened it, gasping a little as she saw what was inside. “What?” Emily asked, alarmed. “What is it?” The agent silently watched as JJ took out a baggy of pads, tampons, and a few Godiva chocolates. 

JJ met Prentiss’ eyes and grinned. “Looks like we’ve got ourselves a menstrual fairy godmother.”

o o o

“Garcia?” JJ asked, stepping into the technical analyst’s cove, closing the door behind her. She looked around; the room seemed empty, but as she went over to the computers, a face popped under the desk and she shrieked.

“Omg! Jayje! I’m so sorry!” Garcia shouted, crawling out and quickly standing up. “I didn’t mean to scare you! I was just looking for my pen.” She held up a pink fluffy pen. “It fell.”

“Yeah, it’s fine, you just..” JJ took a deep breath, grabbing the edge of a desk. “..took me by surprise.”

“Anyways,” the colorful lady sat in her swivel chair, beginning to twirl around. “What’s up, Jayje? What do you need from your deity?”

JJ smiled a little. “Well, Emily and I are.. aligned, this month, and we’ve been finding little pads and chocolate and Ibuprofen lying around just when we need it, and we were wondering if that was you..?”

Garcia’s eyes widened, cocked her head a little to the right. “I thought that was you!”

“You’ve gotten them too?” 

“Yeah, I mean, mine started today, and when I got to work there was a small chocolate box on my keyboard, and I thought it was my Derek, but when I asked him about it he said no.” She adjusted her orange headband. “Then I found some pads in my bag when I needed them so I just figured that it was you guys.”

JJ frowned, crossing her arms. “Pull up today’s security feed from the bullpen at,” She looked at her watch and quickly did the math in her head. “12:45 pm.”

“Why then?”

“It’s when I got my first taste of the menstrual fairy godmother.”

“Ooh, good name!”

o o o

“So, it’s actually Reid?” Emily whispered, sneakily glancing at Reid, who making a castle of cards at his desk while Morgan watched him. “He doesn’t seem like the type of guy to carry around pads in his bag.”

JJ shrugged, studying the boy intently from their spot near the coffee maker. “Should we even mention it to him?” Emily continued, swirling her wooden coffee stirrer around in her mug, looking back at the two girls next to her. “Or just.. let him continue doing whatever he’s doing?”

“I could send him an anonymous thank you note!” Garcia exclaimed. “Just a note that says thank you with like, some chocolate, and he’ll never know!”

“He may be oblivious, but I think he can put one and one together, Garcia.” JJ chuckled, setting down her coffee. “I vote for subtly mentioning it to him and then watching him blush an hour later after he figures it out.”

Garcia giggled, putting her hands on her hips. “Me too.”

“Count me in.” Emily replied after a moment, also setting down her own mug. “It’s unanimous. Let’s go.” She began to walk towards Reid’s desk, her hands in her pockets. JJ and Garcia shared a look and grinned, following the black-haired agent.

Morgan whistled as he saw them coming, looking away from Reid’s castle of cards and towards the mob of ladies. “Looks like you’re getting ambushed, pretty boy.” He muttered with a smirk. “But for what?”

Reid frowned a little, looking up at JJ, Garcia, and Prentiss innocently. “What’s going on?”

“Have you ever read Cinderella, Dr. Reid?” Emily asked, raising her eyebrows. 

“Ooh, formalities. What did you do?” 

“Shush, Morgan.” Emily interrupted as she studied Reid carefully. “So, have you?”

Reid shrugged. “Uh, yes..? All 23 versions of it.” He glanced at Morgan. “What’s this about?”

“So you know that the fairy godmother’s gifts disappear at 12?” JJ continued, ignoring that last part as she crossed her arms.

“..yeah?”

Garcia took that chance to speak up. “We just wanted to make sure that our fairy godmother will not stop her gifts until at least, two days from now.” She blew a kiss at the two confused men. “Toodle-doo, for now.” 

With that, the three girls began to walk off, leaving behind a very pink Spencer Reid.


End file.
